


Scraping of Claws in The Heart

by KoiFishGarden



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Gen, Imprisonment, Misunderstandings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoiFishGarden/pseuds/KoiFishGarden
Summary: “But I'm a sentient”“No you're not”“Then what am I”“Your classified as the same thing I am”“Which is?”“A weapon”
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work was started from the little snippet that is now the summary.

Cody wakes up to the sound of metal on metal echoing in his head and nonsensical muttering. He’s groggy and muddled from a constitution, vision still blurry, one heck of a pain in his side, and fingers twitching every so often. He uncurls just enough on the bunk to raise his head and see two humans pass by dragging a third in between them. They stop at the cell directly to his right and sling the middle guy into it. They hit the floor with a groan then stay there, back against the ground, mouth running itself in loops. Cody can't think straight enough to make words out but stuff is being repeated. He stays shifted up long enough to note the circles of blue light inlaid on the temples of the two men as they close the cell door and walk away.

Androids. He’s in a ship with the new clankers that have been hitting the battlefields and devastating squadrons. Joy.

Cody’s head lays back against his arm as he curls in on himself again, mind not clear enough and fingers still twitching erratically. He gives a full-body shudder as he tries to relax the tight muscles around his stomach but they won't listen. He should get up, talk to the new prisoner, and gain information but he doubts he could speak right now. Not without pain and instead tries to get back the fickle thing he calls sleep. He sorely needs it.

Twenty minutes later his fellow prisoner is still muttering. Cody’s figured out by now they're doing system checks on a nonexistent ship. It's probably a coping mechanism but they haven't calmed down, words fast and high, stuttering on every offline and there’s been a lot of offlines. Wherever they are there are no engines, weapons, or shields. They pause a bit for the crew check, expecting others to start talking before another offline is muttered and the system check continues. It's grading against Cody’s head and stops him from falling asleep.

Pushing himself up is painful and he curls an arm around his middle protectively. He purposefully groans as he rights himself hoping to get his cellmate's attention, but they go right on, words nonstop. Cody shifts, his boots hitting heavy against the metal of the cell, echoing loudly.

His cellmate immediately stops talking. A skittering of steps followed by a smack jolts Cody’s head up and eyes open to see what's happened. The Human has wedged themselves in the corner of the cell, as far away from Cody as possible. Arms raised covering their head and face, body curled tight in under itself.

That's not what Cody was expecting. He sits and stares puzzled at the civilian-like reaction. It puts him off and by the time his mind pulls itself back into action the muttering starts up again. With a sigh Cody pushes himself fully up and lists over, hunched in on himself, before sinking against the wall that separates himself and the mumbler.

He waits. It takes some time but the mumbler uncurls a bit after a full loop. Enough that Cody can meet their eyes through the barrier of Durasteel. “I can’t get to you” he points out, raising a hand and taping the cell wall. The noise makes the mumbler flinch, but then uncurl fully, though their arms still cover their face. ”What are you doing here mate?” Cody questions, tone soft, voice graveled and strained but if he can’t rest, information is important, and he’s seen troops get like this before.

The mumbler looks around the cell. Shifting first to the doors, then Cody, then around to the right checking out the Durasteel wall directly behind them that ends the cell block, finally landing back with Cody settling on him. They relax into the wall pulling their knees to their chest and resting their chin on top of them. The movement had revealed the left side of their face and Cody had to stop a sharp inhale of breath. The supposed male human’s face is split open, two cuts bleed sluggishly down his face and throat soaking the black of his shirt, another cut on his brow has stopped but the flow of blood has gotten into his eye, drying it shut. There might be damage to the other side of his face but he shifts his arms protectively over his face hiding it from view again. Cody had thought the mumbler fully Human but blue blood says Near-Human instead, though definitely male.

“We were attacked, and the ship went down,” the mumbler says, voice crackling awfully.

“We?”

“There were ten thousand of us, now they’re gone”,

That statement does make Cody suck in a sharp breath. Death is constant in the war but an entire legion of men gone is horrible, a fourth of the men under Cody, possibly dead. “Which ship?” He rushes out, his own voice crackling.

“The Indomida”

Not a ship in Cody’s division, his shoulders sinking in a release of tension, but the name sounds familiar, and that many men dead is a hard hit. Cody wants to ask who his general is, but they're probably dead and Cody doesn’t want to think about that right now. He’ll learn it if he gets out of here. “Your Near-Human?” He asks steering the conversion away to a safer subject.  
His question is met with silence and Cody looks back up from where his gaze has drifted down. The mumbler is staring at him with a confused look. “You bleed blue. I’m assuming your part Rattataki?” Cody prompts again.

“Rattataki are bald and classified as sentients, we’re neither,” The mumbler says, spitting out the word sentient. There is a lot to unpack in that sentence but he continues talking, “you're a clone trooper, right?” At Cody’s hesitant nod he continues again. “Then you're like us!” the mumbler crows lifting his head, lowering his arms, and pushing off the ground. Cody immediately lurches back, rolling away from the bars and up to his feet ignoring the pain in doing so. The mumbler advances quickly and Cody throws himself back shifting into a stance because the man isn't human or Rattataki. The right side of its face is fine but there's a circle of bright red light inlaid into its temple. The android hits the bars of Cody’s cell and wraps its fingers around the bars with a jovial smile on its face. Cody backs up again, foot hitting the cell wall as the android spills out bright and chirpy “we’ve never seen a Clone without their helmet before!”.

Cody’s eyes dart to the cell bunk where his helmet lays, the side dented and visor cracked, then back to the complication standing in front of him. “I’m pretty sure clones are classified as sentients”

The android tilts its head, pulling Cody’s eyes to the deep cracks that litter its face, part of the cheekbone shattered, not bloody like he thought. “No you're not” the android insists, pulling its hands away and crossing them.

Cody shifts forward a bit, hands lowering. “Then what am I?”

“You're the same thing as us!” It says voice high and excited, reminding Cody that he does, in fact, have a headache.

“Which is?” Cody asks shifting away from the wall to the middle of the cell, arms falling to his sides.

“A weapon”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI: I have chronologically only watched the first ten episodes of Clone Wars. So like, an episode from season two, two from three, and a part of season one. Also! I never finished my first playthrough of DBH. But! I have read so many other fan works form these fandoms that this probably doesn't matter.  
> Probably…  
> Any who, hope you enjoyed chapter one.  
> Comments are appreciated! as are kudos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “A weapon” Cody parrots back,” and why are we classified as weapons?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> I finished another chapter, so here you go.  
> Ralph really didn't like cooperating on this chapter. He went in four different directions before he finally went in the direction I wanted.  
> I'm so happy it's done, *sigh of relief*.  
> Next chapter isn't written but it should be in the next week or two. Maybe.

“A weapon” Cody parrots back,” and why are we classified as weapons?”

“You have directives! Just like we do!”

Cody doesn't know what the android means by directives but, “You’ve been speaking in plural, Why?”

The android pulls up an arm to point at itself, “we are a GM WR600, designation Ralph”, and Cody is promptly distracted by the fact that Ralph is missing two fingers, nearly a third. They’ve been severed across the middle joint, all from the same cut. There are other cuts on its hand going down, with possibly more, but Cody can’t tell because of the long shirt. The trailing of his eyes causes the droid to clench their hand before swiftly hiding it away, arms crossing again. It’s a notably strange reaction from a droid, as is the fact it's even speaking to him, to begin with.

Cody pinches his nose, trying to will away the headache, just about done with talking. “Why are you even speaking with me?”

Ralph leans forward suddenly smiling ”This unit’s secondary purpose is user interface and interactions, diagnostics mode is engaged and so are social protocols”. It comes out all high pitch and chirpy, and yeah, Cody’s done. He steps over to the bunk and sits down on it heavily, hands rubbing his temples. 

Ralph follows Cody over and sits down, legs crossed. It keeps its hands hidden under its legs, eyes following Cody’s hands. “Are you malfunctioning?”.

Cody groans, loud and low, before looking up at the android. “You sure you aren't malfunctioning yourself?”

Ralph tilts back, eyes flicking about, LED switching yellow then blue before it breathes out a quiet “Ralph is''. The third person is weird and it sounded pained like it didn’t want to admit that. 

Cody stares at the android, eyes narrowing as it shifts back and forth squirming under the attention. The action pulls at something in him, how real it feels, and while he desperately needs sleep, something about the way Ralph hides pushes Cody to keep talking. “Social protocols?”.

Ralph perks up “social interaction for all androids are pre-programmed but as an interface droid, I'm made to be easy to talk to and good at giving answers. Ralph left my social protocols on and we have run many simulations with them”. The android says it proudly puffing up his chest.

Cody takes a bit to parse out what the android means, “You talk to yourself”, he deadpans, head tilting before shifting down across the bunk but still looking at Ralph, arm under his head. The plural switches have been noted.

Ralph puffs up even more crossing his arms in defiance,” We have a much easier time interacting because I’ve had practice” Then he lights up, a smile splitting his face,” we’ll prove it! John hates social protocols”. Then Ralphs up and runs to the front of the cell. The action startles Cody to sit back up, tense and alert.

Ralph sticks his hand out the cell, waving it, and starts yelling at the top of its lungs, or speakers. “Hey, John! John! Joooohhhhnnnn!” and Cody swears he’s going to punch it in the voicebox if this continues much longer. 

Then the sound of feet hitting metal sends some true alarm through Cody. He’s standing and wary for reprimand when an android comes into view. It's identical to the ones that threw Ralph into his cell earlier. 

Ralph has no such hesitancy or expectation of punishment for the racket, instead, he starts talking to the other android. “John! I want to talk to #202, send him over!?”.

The android stares at Ralph, before glancing back down the hall, then back to Ralph. Its face impassive, tone robotic, and nothing like Ralph as it asks, “Why?”

Ralph does a full-body eye roll before hitting the bars a few times “You're a security guard 507, 202 has social protocols just like I do. We can prove Ralph is better at interfacing with… sentients” Ralph hesitates before spitting the word sentient out again as if it's dirty. 

507 looks Ralph up and down then turns and walks away. No threats, no pain. Cody is still tense but the lack of anything bad makes him more curious than anything.

When the Android, 507, comes back, it's with another. At least it's probably the 507. It's wearing the same armored uniform with stun batons at its hips. The new one, presumably 202 has on green coveralls with reinforced brown leather patches on the knees and elbows. They both have the same matching five characters scrawled across the chest in glowing blue, along with a matching triangle. Ralph perks up at the sight of them, crowing a greeting and confirming 202’s identity. Cody shifts his focus to Ralph. He isn't marked with the signature blue that all androids seem to have, the only indication of his roboticness is the LED in his forehead. He has a plain skin-tight black turtleneck on, no blue writing. But tied at his hips, stained blue, is the upper half of green coveralls that match 202’s, the lower half still covering his legs, leather knee patches scuffed and dirty. They also all have the same boots, though 507’s are reinforced with solorets and greaves.

“John”, Ralph wines out, ”Turn on social protocols”.  
202 looks Ralph up and down before letting out a puff of air. The change is immediate. 202’s face falls, brows bunching and lips turning downward and a “What”, comes out in more of a grunt than a word. It’s whole body poster shifts, shoulder unlocking from their tight stance and curling in, arms sifting forward without coming up.

“See” Ralph exclaims, hand reaching out and poking 202 in the cheek,” you never smile”

202 backs away from Ralphs's hand, grumbling “we don’t need to”

Cody trudges up to the front of the cell but before he closes in the security android quickly backs up, face impassive but acting fast, pulling 202 behind him and away from Cody. Out of grabbing distance.

Cody keeps his face impassive at the reaction, purposefully turning away from them to address Ralph. But before he can speak 507 shifts forward almost spitting out, “back up clone”. It's robotic but almost not.

Cody turns back to it as 202 addresses Ralph, “Ralph, step away from the sidebars”.

Cody stays silent and watches as Ralph’s face falls in confusion,” why?”.

507 speaks up, voice robotically flat but with authority “it’s a clone, they break androids”

Cody cringes at the wording, as though clones are things.

Ralph tilts his head to a comical degree, “they’re just like us”

507 raises a hand to wave at Cody, still carefully out of range. “It’s a clone”.

Ralph looks at Cody, then at his fellow androids, Cody again, then back. He shifts a step closer to Cody. The other androids stare.

He takes another step so that he's right next to the bars, raises a hand, and proceeds to poke Cody through the bars. 202’s eyes widen comedy and 507’s shifts into a better stance, leg coming forward.

Cody turns fully towards Ralph and Ralph proceeds to poke him again getting a disgruntled noise in return. 202 gives a visual twitch at the noise.

Ralph gestures his hand around as if to say see to the spectating androids. He goes to poke Cody once again and this time Cody makes to lightly smack the hand away. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees 202’s LED shift to yellow, then he’s hit with a current. The hit doesn't make him scream but it does drop him, legs giving out and muscle spasms starting up again, fingers clenching erratically.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody is pulled from his cell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you guys go! Two days late, oops.  
> Oh well, it's here now, hope you enjoy.

Cody breaths through the prickling numbness running up and down his arm and across his jaw.

He can hear the muffled sounds of yelling over him as thoughts trickle back in. Being hit with large amounts of electricity always stuffs his head with plastic making it impossible to decipher individual words. Instead, he focuses on what he can feel, or can’t feel. His feet are fine, just twitching, and he can stop that if he concentrates. His stomach muscles have tightened up again to a painful degree. It’ll take a bit more before he can uncurl. His one arm is fine, twitching sporadically, but he can stop it like his legs. His other arm is completely numb, the sensation of pins and needles running through it entirely. He can’t feel it move, but he can see it shift on command in front of him. His face is also numb across the entirety of his one cheek and partly down his neck. It doesn't affect his breathing and he can still speak.

His groan alerts the androids above him of his state and they immediately fall silent. Ralph crouches down, shifting into full view and Cody stares at him, taking a bit to process the words coming at him. “Cody, Cody! Are you operational? Damage report!”

Cody stares at Ralph for a bit before groaning again and letting his eyes fall shut. Ralph tries to get Cody to report a few more times, smacking the floor to punctuate, but he’s ignored. Sleeping on flat metal will leave him sore but Cody doesn't care, moving to the bunk is too much trouble. 

Ralph goes back to fighting the other androids shouting about him being broken. Cody tunes it out and stops trying to stay awake. He's out soon after Ralph stands up, steps heavy, turning toward his fellow androids.

\---

Cody wakes abruptly to arms pulling him up. He didn’t hear the cell’s magnetic locks disengage and everything spins a bit as he's dragged. The arms on him don’t try to make him stand and he slides against the metal, boots scuffing the floor. Cody sees Ralph get up and follow as far as the cell allows. Ralph asks questions but the guards dragging him stay silent as he’s hauled out of the cell and down the hallway. Ralph disappears from Cody’s sight at the turn of a corner.

They don’t tell him where they’re going and Cody doesn't ask. He’s dragged through two corridors before being pulled into a room and then dragged into an adjacent side room. It’s bare of anything, walls smooth except for vents that line the right and left sides. No restraints or machinery.

Cody’s pulled in and immediately pinned against the floor by the guards. Arms hold down his shoulders and legs. The guards are both Johns and Cody notices the third one as they pull off one of his gloves. 

Cody’s already alarmed by the situation, the haze in his head had been pushed aside as soon as he had left the cell. This though pushes his nerves to another level. He automatically struggles violently at the forced removal of his armor. He can’t kick but his arms are partly free, so he swings. The Android holding down his shoulders head snaps to the side as his fist connects. They don’t have the guard armor or the accompanying stun batons so Cody is stuck with his fists. He’s good at hand to hand but he's outnumbered and androids don’t react to desperate throat strikes. He tries to get in more hits but the android concentrating on stripping him shifts and straddles his chest. The weight knocks the air out of his lungs as the android sits down firmly on his stomach, pushing his abdomen plate into sore muscles, causing pain. It gives the android the ability to pin his swinging arm under its leg and shift a wrist gauntlet off the other with its hands. 

Cody continues to futilely struggle as the only thing left protecting him is unceremoniously stripped from him. It's silent except for the clicks of armored plates releasing and his small panicked breaths. They had already taken his weapons, wrist link, and utility belt. Cody wasn’t expecting to lose more. He thought he’d die in his armor, instead, it's sitting in a loose pile to the right of him. 

They don’t stop at the plating. He's down to just the black bodysuit thinking it's over when the release of a neck clip tells him of their continued intentions. Cody loses the lasting sense of calm control in him for a bit. 

The sudden increase of gusto in his struggle catches the android holding his shoulders down off guard enough that he can roll and throw the android on his stomach off. His foot comes free from its recent spot under another android's thigh and he kicks, foot planting into its chest forcing the android away. His partial freedom is halted by arms shoving his shoulders back down into the floor with such force his head snaps back and bounces off the unforgiving metal. If Cody possibly had a concussion before, there is no doubt he has one now. The concussion giver then shifts so its thighs bracket Cody’s head, knees pinning his shoulders, hands pulling Cody's arms up and pinning them on either side of his head. The kicked android resettles on his legs, holding them down, and the throw android migrates to his hips immobilizing them with its weight. 

The thrown android starts up the stripping again, but instead of releasing another clip, the android pulls the bodysuit away in two hands, then rips. The sound has Cody close his eyes and release an involuntary whimper, shying away from any contact. The bodysuit tears easily under the unrelenting strength of the android above him. It's quick work to have the suit off with the new approach. 

The android gets up, the tattered suit in hand, and throws it on the armor pile. It then exits the room, leaving Cody naked and pinned down by the other two. 

Cody’s breaths come out fast and ragged, but they slowly calm down to a more even pace. He’s still anxious and worried but the panic has dulled along with the adrenaline as nothing happens. 

He’s still on the floor when the android comes back moving swiftly to the pile of his armor, two other androids in armored uniforms following. The armored androids pull out their stun batons and shift between Cody and the third as the two pinning him ease off a bit. The third pulls out a large bag and quickly stows his armor in it. It leaves the room and Cody stares as it disappears out the door and down the hallway.

The androids holding him down suddenly release fully and stand up. Cody immediately rolls away getting space and falling into a stance. The two leave the room and are flanked out by the armored androids that never turn away from him as they leave.

A transparent door shifts closed after they exit and the sound of magnetic locks engaging rings heavy in the tense silence. The armorless androids leave but the armored ones stay, shifting into positions on either side of the door leading to the corridor. 

In the end, he’s bare in a room by himself with two androids on the other side of a clear paneled wall ignoring him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe... soooooo, there is a legitimate reason why his armor was taken. He's gonna be perfectly fine. Well, that's a lie but nothing sexual happens.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody’s not left alone for long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! look at that, chapter 4. Earlier then last time.  
> Hope you enjoy!

After checking all corners of the room, that's now Cody’s new cell, and finding nothing, he settles down in a corner, shifting so he covers himself with his bent legs. The androids stare straight ahead and don’t acknowledge Cody in any way.

Cody gets a warning before he gets visitors. He's been sitting for maybe twenty minutes when both of the androids LED’s light up a yellow for a second. It’s quick and the only reason Cody notices it is because there's nothing else to look at.

An entourage enters soon after, all but one of them androids. There are two more Johns with armor, one of which uniform differs from the supposed security guards Cody has been seeing. It has blasters instead of stun batons and its uniform is black and blue instead of tan and brown. There are two more androids. One is a dark-skinned female that shares the black and blue armored uniform, the second is clad head to toe in camouflage with yellow shoulder patches that mark it as a Trojan. The last to enter is a human male. He doesn't have the blue glowing triangle and script or the LED all androids have. He also grimaces at the sight of Cody.

Cody looks the man up and down as he does the same back. He’s kitted up in blue with black armor plating that has quite a few pockets and tool holds. He has what looks to be a medkit hanging off one leg. Hemet clipped to the other. He also has blasters holstered to his utility belt and what appears to be a slug thrower clipped to his back.

The androids shift to different positions, the Johns stand beside each other at the corridor door, the woman and Trojan continue to flank the man.

He turns and addresses the security guard Johns. They have a short back and forth before one salute, then leaves. 

The man turns back to face Cody. He's suddenly audible to Cody, voice coming from above the transparent entrance to his cell. “Hello clone commander Cody, I am Captain Allen of the CIS Earth forces”. Cody tilts his head in acknowledgment and Captain Allen continues. “I heard that your previous session led to less than applicable results, as a martial commander is assumed you have training in interrogation resistance?” Cody stays quiet. “As such the CIS’s standard techniques are ineffective, so, we will be using a more specialized method.”

The security android comes back in and is immediately flanked by the blaster-wielding Androids. It approaches the transparent door and hands ready themselves on blasters, deterring Cody from moving. The door releases and opens with a click, the android steps in, drops something, then steps out, door resealing quickly behind it.

Cody stands and wearily moves to pick up the object. “Your undersuits are thermal regulated and need to be removed, you're allotted one set of underpants, don’t lose those” the captain states. Cody unfolds the black underwear then quickly slips them on, trying not to show any outward relief. They’re tight on him but Cody doesn't mind. Clones aren't self-conscious about nudity but at this point, Cody will welcome any form of protection even if he won't voice that fact.

Captain Allen continues, “You know what we want and if you give it your sessions will cease completely, until then you will be either here or your cell. Feel free to tell one of the GJ500 when you're ready to comply”, and with that, he turns heel leaving Cody with just the security guard androids. The entourage filing out after him.

\---

Cody doesn't notice what is happening until after the shivers startup, the change in temperature to gradual. Cold seeping in slowly. He unthinkingly curls up and away from it. Fingers hidden under arms and toes tucked between legs to stop them from going numb. 

One inhale to the next and his breath is visible, the vapers fanning out away from his face. He suddenly becomes very aware of his body. How his nose is numb and the tips of his ears tingle. He needs to move, warm-up, but his thoughts have slowed down and he can't really think anymore. His leg shifts against the floor. He can hear it. He can’t feel it. His mind drifts. He can’t concentrate. He needs to escape, getaway, find an out. Everythings tilted, the lights are too bright, did the guard just move? 

Just as hypothermia starts to become a real danger, Cody hears a whirring rubble from next to him. It's loud, sudden and it comes with a blast of warm air. 

To Cody’s frigid body it burns. He screams, pushing off the floor, trying to get away. His skin comes alight with pain. Every breath a struggle as his lungs try to accommodate. He feels like he's suffocating, held under the surface in a pot of boiling water. The air licks angrily at him, leaving behind raw red flesh. He can’t get away. His back lights up where it hits the wall, radiating out over him. Cody drops and just tries to breathe.

In and out. In and out.

The pain subsides eventually and Cody stops shaking. He lays against the floor, panting, far away as possible from the vent spilling out hot air. It washes over him in waves and he's starting to sweat from it. He can think again as the burn sucks the remaining chill from his body. 

His armor was made to combat temperature changes and there is specialized armor for the most extreme environments. Cody is just as susceptible to an environment as any other human.

The room is still getting hotter and Cody feels like he has a slight sunburn. The androids standing guard are sitting in exactly the same position. They aren't even looking at him.

Cody gets up and trudges to the transparent door. He inspected it earlier, but there's got to be something he can do. He feels along the edges and seams. Tugging at anything his fingernails get under. Nothing gives. It’s getting really hot. Cody’s panting. Sweat is starting to stream down his back. His fingers aren't gripping anymore. 

The whirring rubble starts up, this time from the other side of the room. It puts Cody on edge and he braces. The cold air hits like a spear through his side. It ricochets through every part of him and punches the air out. He doesn't scream, but he’s still dumped on the ground. Shifting away from the vent spewing cold air with a vendetta. He can’t breathe. Air is filling his lungs, but they don’t feel full. It's just a piercing pain like he's breathing in glass. He tries holding his breath to stop the pain, but he's still suffocating. Vision turning spotty. It’s not working.

Cody’s on the floor again as far from the cold vent as possible when he can think past the pain again. He immediately goes back to pulling at the walls, trying to find something. But nothing gives.

When the third whirring rubble starts up Cody immediately crosses the room and sits as far from the heat vent.

The wind hits with a vengeance and Cody’s suffocating again. Drowning in boiling air as he breaths, in and out, in and out.

The pain keeps coming. Every shift is either fire or ice. Cody’s knocked down every time until he just stays down, taking it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still on the first season of Clone Wars. If info is incorrect, woops.  
> You can yell at me about it. I might listen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Comments and Kudos welcome and wanted!


End file.
